Joey's past
by hjue44
Summary: Have you asked yourself what Joey's life looked like before he lost his memory? Read and find out what truly happened! Story owned by freedomfighters123 and me; OC-based story (presented opinions are not necessarily shared by both authors)
1. Chapter 1

**Continuety**

1\. Joey's Past

2\. Real Love~Dream

3\. Love~Joey the Hedgehog~?

4\. ?~?

Just doing some clearing about what's my canon! if there's a ~, it means that the stories take place at the same time at least at one point.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

Joey was standing in a field, watching for any movement. He knew that those robots had to be around somewhere, but he didn't know how many of them were after him. It was then that he heard a scratching to his left and he immediately stepped back to dodge the first bullet. He charged at the robot and cut it in half with his sword. The pieces fell to the ground, but this just got started.

He soon found himself surrounded by a large number of robots, and all of them had Eggman's logo placed on them. The fight became very intense, and the situation began to seem hopeless.

Joey thought that he was not going to live to see the next day. Joey fought with all of his might but it seemed like the robots never stopped coming. Just as Joey was going to give up, a certain figure appeared in front of the hedgehog. Joey then saw that this figure destroyed the whole fleet of robots that were fighting him.

The figure then put his hand out to Joey and said, "Hello, my name is Jojo the fox. What's yours?"

Joey hesitantly replied, "My name is Joey the Hedgehog. Thank you for saving me from those bots."

The fox simply said, "You're welcome."

Jojo was about to walk away when he realized something: he was bored. So the fox walked back to Joey and asked, "Joey, do you mind if I hang out with you for the day."

Joey smiled and said, "No, but I have to walk somewhere. Come with me."

Jojo agreed and the two were on their way to this mysterious place. While they walked, curiosity got the best of Joey.

"So what brought you here? These fields aren't the most usual place to hang around."

Jojo replied, "I was actually trying to find one of Eggman's bases, but instead I found you, obviously needing a little help."

"Yeah, I never had so many to fight against at once. By the way, why do you look for Eggman?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Just curious."

But Joey had a different reason, and he was still thinking what was going to happen when the fox found out. For now, they were approaching the city.

"May I ask where we are going, joey?"

"I have to get some tools, nothing more. But if we want to get something to eat first, I have a few hours left before I have to return."

"Okay, where would you like to go joey?"

"Jojo, I don't know any good spots around here. How about you choose."

So Jojo put a lot of thought into this but he came to one place.

"I say we go to burgertopia, let's go." Said Jojo.

Jojo and Joey ran in and waited in line.

"So Jojo, what are you going to get?" Said Joey.

"I am going to get the baconator, what do you want?"

"I am just going to get a classic burger."

So the duo ordered their food and sat down. The two started talking about all sorts of stuff such as best fighter and fighting style, but one thing interested Joey. Jojo was a freedom fighter.

"Jojo, you are a freedomfighter! That is sick."

"Ya, it is cool but I bet you that it is not as cool as your team."

Joey didn't want to tell Jojo that he was working with Eggman, so he just changed the subject.

"So, what do you do on the freedom fighters?", asked Joey.

"Well I go on many cool adventures and I hang out with some of my cool friends such as Zaykayla and Tails."

Joey looked at his watch and saw that he had to leave.

"Well Jojo, it was nice to meet you. Thank you for the food and for saving me."

Joey then left, running home.


	2. Chapter 2

He soon arrived at the secret entrance of Eggman's base, not far from the field in which he encountered the fox earlier. He activated the door and stepped inside so that the lights activated in a row to illuminate the white hallway. He slowly followed the way down to the doctor's office. As the door opened, he was greeted by the scientist who was working on a strange new robot.

"Ah, Joey! Good, you're finally back! Did you bring the tools I asked for?"

It hit him like a bolt. He had forgotten about his Task when he was with Jojo, and now he stood there with nothing to show.

"I'm afraid I forgot, but I go get them now if you want me to."

"Mh, no. Get them tomorrow. I suggest you go to the armory and see what weapons you'll choose for the next test fight."

"Yeah, 'bout that...These robots can't actually kill me, can they?"

"No, but they certainly can hurt you. The test will begin in 30 minutes."

Joey nodded and left the room. He fought that it would be a bad idea to mention the fox or his difficulties with the last trial. But the rather uncommon question he asked the doctor made Eggman curious. He loaded the footage of Joey's last battle and soon found out about what had happened, and he decided to take this chance to use Joey to get the thing he always wanted. Revenge on the freedom fighters.

Joey got all of his gear ready for the second fight. Something was different though about this fight. Instead of him fighting a bunch of robots, he had to command them to attack a certain house. This house was filled with the freedom fighters.

"Joey, for this battle you are to attack the house where the freedom fighters are at. Also if you absolutely need them, use the chaos emeralds."

"Yes Eggman, I will not let you down."

So the metallic hedgehog walked with his army but a certain fox saw what was going to happen.

"Dammit Joey, why do you have to work for Eggman. Now I have to fight you, but I might just need to turn super for this fight."

So Jojo sneak attacked his army and destroyed all of the robots.

"What happened?! Who did this?", Joey yelled.

Jojo then appears close to him.

"I did Joey. Why are you working for Eggman?"

Out of rage and Joey started to attack Jojo with his shoto.

"You call that a weapon? I will show you, Joey, a real sword."

He then pulls out the winter's howl, the best katana in the sword family. Joey was really good at his mark with swords and was giving Jojo a good sword fight. The two were fighting but Jojo was simply being the better swordsman and thus winning the fight. Joey then remembered that he had the chaos emeralds and so, just as Jojo was going to defeat him, he used them.

"Take this you stupid fox. Chaos Control!"

The environment was now still as Joey took a breather from Jojo's assault.

"Damn, that fox can fight..."

Jojo then landed a hard punch on Joey.

Joey then looks up to see the fox in his super form. His fur had changed from white to blue and his eyes were both red and blue. The only question he thought of was how was he able to turn super when he doesn't have the chaos emeralds.

"Well Joey, I guess this is round two, your final round."

Just in time, joey raised his sword to block Jojo's' attack, but he fell to the ground from the heavy hit. As he hit the ground he rolled back to dodge yet another attack from the fox.

"You're a good fighter, Jojo, and I'm sorry that you're my enemy, although you make an excellent competition."

"You're not bad either, but you see, I can't let you live."

Joey smiled.

"Do your worst."

The fox charged at him again, and Joey blocked the strike. They went on for several minutes, but Joey knew that he wouldn't last much longer. Jojo had more experience, and chaos control was too high for him at the moment to be used actively in combat.

"Why are you even working for Eggman?", Jojo yelled between his attacks.

"Got no choice."

Joey barely blocked the last strike and was getting more and more exhausted.

"Too bad."

Jojo broke through Joey's block and cut his sword arm. Joey had only one chance to escape this.

"Chaos control!"

He disappeared from the fight and Jojo cut the air instead of him.

Jojo now comes back into his regular form. He is mad at himself because he didn't land the blow, but at the same time, he is happy with missing.

"Ah Joey, you are too good of a fighter to work for someone like Eggman, I will help you escape that man soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Jojo then teleported back by the meeting place of the freedom fighters. As soon as Jojo walks in everybody on the team is in awe and shock.

"Uh, guys are you okay?"

There was a moment of silence until Sonic broke the silence.

"So Jojo, you have a super form?"

"Why yes Sonic, I do have one."

"How exactly, without the chaos emeralds?" Said Knuckles.

"Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles do you remember the time you went to my house and I showed you my power orbs. Well one of them was the inferno orb which basically gives me a super form at will."

"Well Jojo, your battle was amazing, but who was the other fighter?", Tails asked.

"Well, guys, that was Joey the hedgehog, but unfortunately he works for Eggman because he is forced to. I think we should save him, what about you guys?"

"Well, let's wait and see what happens next time, okay?", Sonic said.

Everybody agreed, but now we head to the young and oh so lucky hedgehog, Joey. Joey walks into Eggman's lair to find another hedgehog in a glass container.

"Who's this?", he asked the doctor, hiding how exhausted he was.

"Oh, I have finally found the ultimate life form! And what do you want here?

"Well sir, I have failed my mission."

"I know that Joey, that is why I'm asking. For your failure, you will be destroyed and replaced.

Within a few seconds, Joey ran for his life while both, bots and guns, were chasing him. He had to run into the woods, hoping that they would disappear but they still went into the woods and eventually landed one bullet on Joey. The robots soon lost his track and Joey fell against a tree, falling asleep as exhausted as he was, but little did he know that he was going to lose his memories the next day.

As he woke up he could barely walk because of the wound from the Bullet that had hit him. He had nowhere to go, and no one he could turn to. His only chance was Jojo, but he figured that the fox wouldn't be very happy to see him again. The hedgehog got up and started to make his way to the city. He needed medical attention, but he moved slowly. It was then that he heard someone approaching. He knelt behind a bush and waited to see who was coming.

Jojo kept going forward, hoping to find Eggman's base, but on his way, he spotted some movement nearby. Seeing who it was, joey decided to reveal himself.

"Hey!"

Jojo turned around and drew his sword, but didn't attack the hedgehog. He immediately saw that he was injured and that he wasn't going to attack him either.

"Hello, Joey. What happened to you, if I may ask?"

"Save the formalities. In short, the doctor wasn't happy about the result of our little encounter, and he somehow managed to replace me. And for I was useless to him, he wanted me out of the way."

"I see. Lucky for you, I wanted to talk some sense into you anyways."

"What do you mean by that?"

"That working for this madman is wrong."

"I didn't work for him. Actually, I never knew anything else than the life in the base. But for now, we should..."

He was interrupted by a loud noise and shaking ground, as Eggman started his aircraft to abandon the base and to leave to a different one.

"We should get going!" Jojo yelled over the noise.

Jojo and Joey started to run as fast as they could because the base was going to blow up. Jojo in a quick flash grabbed Joey and disappeared to safety. Next thing he knew he was inside the house of the arctic fox.

"Nice place.", said Joey.

"Thanks, so you should take a seat and explain to me what you know."

Joey nodded and he sat down.

"Jojo, I just want to say I am sorry about earlier, I was forced by Eggman to fight you. Failing his instructions is not the best thing to do."

"It's alright. I had a feeling something was wrong. So what is with you getting replaced by somebody else?"

"Well Jojo, he had planned to create an ultimate boy and girl capable of destroying the world."

"Okay, and what were their names?"

"The male was named Shadow and the female was named Nebula."

"Please tell me that both of them are not made yet."

"Well Shadow exists and Nebula doesn't, yet. I knew that he was up to this, but I didn't expect him to take me down. As long as I can remember, he was always satisfied with my work. "

"Thank chaos. For a moment I thought I was going to have to face her."

"Why?"

"Well, Joey you see she is indeed the most overrated fanfiction writer ever, like all she writes about is love stories and her chaos awful OC."

"Alright, Jojo. So what do we do now?"

"I mean you explained to me the situation so I guess we could play video games while the authors come up with more content."

Joey grinned. "I have no idea what you are actually talking about, you know?"

"You don't!? Okay, you have to know that our life is actually...well...a story, written by people."

"So some people are playing god on us?"

"Yes and no. It's a mix, and difficult. Just don't worry about it. But just one thing: your leg's good again."

Joey hadn't thought about it and now that it was mentioned, he realized that the pain was gone for a while now.

"How?"

"As I said, don't worry about it." So, what do you wanna play?"

"I really don't want to be rude, Jojo, but shouldn't we track Eggman and stop him from completing his project?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Maybe, but since Eggman is aware of that you survived, I think he'll come to us. You know too much about him so that he would let you go. And that's why I invited the others so that you can tell us everything, and until they're here, we can as well have some fun."

Joey nodded.

"Seems legit. But I actually never played a video game in my whole life, so I haven't any idea of what to play."

The fox was amazed.

"What?! What did you do in your free time, then?"

"Errr, sleeping, I guess?", Joey replied.

"Wow, you have to catch up on some things, man!"

But they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Must be the others.", Jojo stated.

He opened the door and Joey could see the other freedom fighters enter the room. First to come in was a twin-tailed fox, then an orange hedgehog, after that a red echidna and to be the last one, a blue hedgehog. Everyone greeted him as they came in and as Jojo closed the door, all took a seat.

"I don't know if you know who they are, so maybe we should introduce ourselves.", Jojo suggested.

"In fact, I do know some of you. You must be Tails and then we've got the infamous Sonic the hedgehog. The doctor used to curse you two pretty often."

"Well, good to hear that. For you know, the echidna here is Knuckles and the other hedgehog is Zakayla.", Sonic replied with a grin.

"Just call me Z.", Zakayla added.

Joey nodded and nobody spoke for a moment. Then, Jojo started.

"Okay, now that we're all here, you should tell us what you know, before Eggman launches another attack."

"Well then, here we go. The doctor is attempting to create and finalize project shadow, a program his grandfather started in the past. I was his own attempt, but now it seems that he recovered the original Shadow, so he turned against me for I am useless to him now. But his plan is to create another girl who equals Shadow, so maybe he will have two ultimate lifeforms."

Everyone had a thoughtful look on their faces, and Sonic was the first one to speak again.

"Seems like we have to stop him before that happens. What do you guys say?"

"I agree, but it will take some time to find Eggman's base because he'll certainly not attack us with those ultimate lifeforms yet. I think he'll spare them for now, so even if he attacks, we'll still have to track him."

"Tails is right, but all we can do now is wait.", Jojo said.

"What I was wondering about is how in the world could Eggman hide you from the entire world for so long? I mean, did you really spent your whole life in one of his hidden bases?", Tails asked.

"Well, I moved from one base to another, but yes, I never really got outside. Only sometimes for training battles that would require more than the underground halls could provide. Basically, all I did was training and sleeping, so that I will become more powerful, that's all the doctor ever wanted."

The tam listened with full attention, and Jojo and Sonic were pretty shocked about how someone could have been living this way.

"Dude, how could you survive this? If I had to stay inside for so long, I would have definitely gone crazy!", Sonic exclaimed.

"Well, if you don't know what you're missing, you can't become crazy about it. Besides, all that matters now is that he turned against me, and he will pay for this. Sadly I don't know where his bases are, so I can't help finding him.", Joey replied.

"It's alright, pal.", Jojo ensured him.

"Okay, we'll leave then, call us if Eggman shows up, and don't take any risks. It is important that we can follow hm to his base, so we can't defeat him, neither can we make it too easy, or else he'll know that we're up to something.", Tails explained.

"Alright, let's go, guys! It was nice to meet ya, Joey!"

"Nice to meet you, too, Sonic."

The group left and once again, Jojo and Joey were alone.

"Seriously, how long have you been with Eggman?"

I have no idea, Jojo. As long as I can think he was around. I can't remember growing up. The first thing I know is waking up in my room and after that being shown around the base, right before going to the armory to gear up. Now that I saw Shadow I think that I am actually some kind of clone, an artificial embodiment of the doctor's idea of a capable being to do his bidding."

"Dude, that is pretty screwed up. How is he able to do such things?"

"I don't know, but when I think about it, I can't be much older than two years. I always thought that the doctor rescued me from a horde of rampaging bandits who killed my family and destroyed the village I believed I was from. Not that it was a happier thought, but it was better than coming right out of a test tube."

"Don't worry, you're still a person, just like me and the others. Now, how about I show you a video game now so that you get to see what normal guys do?"

"Sounds awesome!"

Jojo picked an adventure game and the two started playing, having lots of fun for the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Jojo and Joey were playing video games for the whole day, but Jojo knew something about Joey and so he addressed it.

"Joey, I saw the way you looked at Zay earlier."

Joey's cheeks immediately blushed but he tried to play it off.

"What are you talking about Jojo?"

"Don't lie to me, I know you like her. Dude, if anything you made a good choice for a girl because she is awesome."

"Wait, if she is so awesome, then why don't you go after her? Besides, I've just never really met other people. What I mean is, that if you had never seen a girl before you can actually talk to, you would look at her in a strange way, too. "

"Alright, but you see Joey, a starboy like me can do many things but being disloyal to his girl is something I can't do. I have a girlfriend already."

"You do?! Tell me about her!"

"Well Joey, her name is Amelia and she is honestly amazing. She does look beautiful and she has a great personality. She is the perfect stargirl in my eyes."

"Sounds awesome. But you were right about one thing, though. Z really is pretty, you can't deny that. But as I said, I wasn't interested in her that way. At least for now. You'll never know what future has in store for you."

"Dude, one day I will ship you guys." said Jojo.

"Is shipping a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Well, it can be both, but since you are in my hands you will be set."

Joey now had full faith in Jojo as a friend but he asked if he had ever been shipped before.

"Great question Joey, I have been shipped and I still am being shipped."

"By who exactly?"

"His name is Saturnnights, you should check out his story, especially Falling Away."

The conversation had now died down, but one of the Freedom Fighters suddenly came inside Jojo's house.

"Jojo! Joey!"

It was Tails who rushed through the door and right into the living room where the guys were sitting.

"I've tracked Eggman!"

Tails panted from his dash but calmed down quickly.

"Easy, man, keep it cool. Where is he hiding?", Jojo asked.

"He's about 250 miles northeast, right at the mountainside.", Tails replied.

"Have you told the others yet?"

"I sent them a message. We are going to meet at the square and then head to the base. See ya there!"

"Alright. So what do you think, Joey?"

"I think we should get going. Every second we waste could mean serious trouble."

"Ok, then let's go. Just let me pick my sword."

The two left the house and went to the square, where the others were already waiting.

"Hey, guys! ready to go?", Zakayla greeted them."

Both nodded and the group and Tails led the way to his aircraft. Once they got to the old warehouse on the outskirts of the city, where the fox had parked it, all took a seat and Tails took off. After 10 minutes they had traveled about half the way, as Sonic noticed something.

"Hey, guys! There's a bunch of robots heading to the city!"

Everybody looked down to see the horde.

"Sonic, this isn't a bunch- it's a battalion!", Tails exclaimed.

"We need to stop them before they reach the city!", Jojo yelled from the back seat.

"But if we don't stop Eggman, he'll complete his project.", Joey mentioned.

"Then we'll split up! Sonic and I take on those robots, while Tails flys Jojo and Joey to the base!", Zakayla suggested.

Tails nodded. "Once I get the guys there I'll return to pick you up."

All agreed and Tails landed the plane.

The Team jumped off and Tails flew Jojo and Joey to Eggman's base.

They got off the plane completely now and headed inside, while Tails flew back to the others. The duo was looking at each other again as friends would do.

"Jojo, I don't know if I am ready for this."

"Dude, I have had to fight through many things, some include Eggman and mean fan fiction writers but I am still here. I know you Joey and you are ready for this."

"Alright Jojo, let's do this."

Jojo and Joey were running to the base when Jojo stopped and told Joey," remember this term, to the beginning and to the end."

Joey nodded in agreement as they entered the base of Eggman. The young teenagers were intimidated by it first but soon found more trouble as a bunch of bots came. Joey took out one half with his swift shoto while Jojo took out the other with his gun. The two then headed to a door with Eggman's face on it. They both breathed heavily and were greeted by the doctor.


	6. Chapter 6

"If it isn't Joey and his new friend. I'm glad you could make it, I expect this to be funny."  
The doctor grinned evilly and stepped back. The floor opened and a full armored robot appeared in front of the two.  
"Ready, Joey?", Jojo asked raising his sword.  
"You bet!"  
Both charged at the robot, but all attacks just bounced off the bot, it was no use. The armor protected it from their attacks and bullets simply fell to the ground. Eggman had retreated into a separate room and watched the battle through the glass wall he was now hiding behind.  
Jojo started to look for a weak spot, while Joey kept it busy. He dodged the robots attacks as it tried to crush him with its fists, but he was getting exhausted and Jojo just didn't seem to find a weakness.

"Jeez, Joey, this robot really doesn't have a weakness."  
"What can we do then?" Jojo asked.  
Joey then instantly had an idea, which just had come to his mind.  
"Hey Jojo, remember telling me about your snow abilities?"  
"Yes, Joey."  
"Why don't you use your sword to make a blizzard and cause the machine to rust."  
"Joey, you are a genius."  
The winter howl now started to glow white and soon snow started to infest the room they were in. The machine at first was fine, but it soon began to rust and fall over.  
"Alright, Joey, man of the hour."  
"Right back at ya, Starboy."  
Eggman now angered with the freedom fighters and himself that his robot had failed. He started to run back to his main control room and soon Joey and Jojo followed.

"Give up, doctor! You should know when we got you!" Joey yelled from the distance, but seconds before they reached him, another glass door fell shut in front of them.  
"And you rodents should know that I always got backup. And I know that your friends will arrive soon, so I'm afraid I will leave now, I got a special friend waiting."  
"Where is he?" Joey asked as Eggman turned to his hovercraft.  
"Elsewhere. But don't worry, I'll leave you a present, so you won't need to bother me."  
He grinned evilly as he flew away, leaving Jojo and Joey alone.

Shortly after the other guys appeared down the hallway, and they ran up to them.  
"Hey! What did we miss?" Tails asked panting.  
"Only a massive robot and Eggman escaping," Jojo replied.

"But he also said that he left us something," Joey added.  
"And what would that be?" Sonic asked.  
Before anyone could reply, another door at the other side of the room opened, revealing the shape of a metal hedgehog.

The crew had looked upon this machine with fear as this metal hedgehog looked indeed menacing. Jojo and Joey had approached this machine just to get barraged by a missile and thus forced to retreat.  
"Okay Joey, what do you think we should do with it?"  
"I think you should distract him with your sword while I sneak up from behind and disassemble him."  
So the duo had proceeded to put this plan into action, and it had worked out, but came at a cost. As soon as the duo destroyed the bot, a bullet came out of nowhere and shot Joey in the neck. He had started to feel dizzy, but he ignored it, not telling the others what had happened, but Jojo had noticed it and kept an eye on his friend. The team went outside the base, and just as everyone got on Tail's plane, Joey suddenly ran off into the forest. Jojo tried to follow him but lost his track. Besides, Jojo didn't know what to do about poisons or whatever hit Joey, so he ran back to the Freedom Fighters for help.


	7. Chapter 7

As the whole team of the Freedom Fighters went to the forest to search for Joey, was hasn't been seen since they left the base, they couldn't find any sign of him. it was already in the middle of the night, and Sonic was talking to Jojo.

"I think there's nothing we can do now. He left, and I bet he had a reason for it."

"I hope you're right, but what if he died or was taken by Eggman?"

"Don't say that! I saw him fight, he can handle himself. Besides, you can't give up on him!"

"I'm not, I just try to see every possibility."

"He's alright, don't worry too much. Someday he might show up again."

"I really hope so, it's been fun with him, even for the authors."

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's go."

Tails just appeared between a few trees, waving to them.

"Hey, guys! I've located an ancient temple around!"

"Then let's check it out!" Sonic immediately responded.

"That's the thing. We can't."

"Why?" Jojo asked.

"Because the government prohibited entering it."

Both, arctic fox and blue hedgehog, looked at him in disbelief.

"And because it's radiated…"

"Right, the government-thing was more important to mention than that." Sonic sarcastically said.

"Alright, alright. Let's go home then."

The team then gathered around the clearing where Tails had landed the plane and before they took off, Jojo took the other fox aside.

"Why didn't you mention the radiation earlier? Someone could've stumbled over it randomly with bad effects, don't you think?"

"Well, that's because there was no radiation earlier. That's why I didn't see it earlier. I also think it was shielded in some way, and something caused that shield to drop."

"Joey?"

"I have no idea until I get in there."

"Alright, thanks, buddy."

After that, the team wanted to finally leave, but something was missing.

"Guys, where's Sonic?" Zaykayla asked.

Everyone looked around, but nobody saw him.

"Great, just great. Now we have two people missing!" Jojo groaned.

"He'll come home on his own, he probably is already. I think he just preferred to run this time." Tails suggested.

The others agreed, knowing Sonic as the person he is, and they left.

* * *

That's it! The end! I hope you enjoyed this story, and I wanted to thank Freedomfighters123 for doing this with me, it was fun, hopefully for both of us :)

I also wanted to thank everyone who reviewed this, as we can improve the things that you pointed out for anything in the future.

Another important thing to know would be that this story is directly linked to the happenings in Joey's own story, which is named after him. To follow the events, just go and check it out.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
